Suitonga
Water |ailments = Waterblight Earthblight Soiled Stun |weaknesses = Earth Ice |creator = Democide}} Appearance Suitonga is an ape-like Fanged Beast covered in turquoise fur. The hands and feet have both opposing fingers or toes and hardly claws. The arms are longer than the legs and Suitonga stands upright most of the time. The tail is quite long and flexible with a red tip. The small, round ears are visible and the fur on top of the head has a more greenish coloration. Suitonga's dirty white face is naked and has some purple spots on forehead and cheeks. The long snout reveals the pointy teeth. Habitat and Ecology Same as its juvenile form, Suito, Suitonga is endemic to the Bamboo Grove and adapted to an almost completely arboreal life style. Mostly found high up the bamboo stems or at ledges of hills inside the forest Suitonga is rarely seen on the ground. The main food of the beast is fish, as well as fruits and bamboo, but small monsters like Neopterons also get consumed sometimes. As it has problems chewing because of its teeth Suitonga tends to cut food in small pieces to swallow them whole. The monster also has a habit of washing things that it hasn't found in the water. The groups in which Suitongas and Suitos live are socially connected with each other and even share members to maintain gene exchange. That's why the population has a rather strongly circulating gene pool. Disintegrated individuals or groups are normally young males or females that have left their family to come into another group but such outsiders are quite rare. Suitonga are normally peaceful and fights occur rarely and mostly include a young male trying to take over a group from the leader. While Suitonga is adult already, the Fanged Beast keeps playing pranks on other monsters. These pranks normally don't harm them so most of the time Suitonga gets away without damage. When provoked enough the monster can get serious and actually fight off offenders but it takes a high amount of provocation to get Suitonga to this point. Male and female Suitongas can be differentiated by the fur on the back as males already grow some red hairs. When they take over a group the amount of the red fur increases and the male becomes the so-called Redback Suitonga. Females' backs stay the same color as the normal fur. In the group only the leader is allowed to breed and possesses a harem while weaker males help caring for the leader's babies or leave the group to take over another groups leadership. Abilities Like Suito, the adult monster spits water at the face of an opponent to confuse them. Similar to Rajang Suitonga uses punches but it is by far not as strong as the other Fanged Beast. Other attacks include throw attacks and grabs as well as body attacks and sometimes even kicks. One of Suitonga's unique traits is changing its fighting style when enraged. Normally it doesn't attack seriously and tries to play tricks on its foe like tripping it with its tail or pushing/pulling it off the feet as well as small attacks only meant to interrupt attacks or defense stances. Suitonga also likes to evade certain attacks yet it leaves gaps open while taunting or laughing at the trips of the opponent. Sometimes it even sets up primitive traps like a fruit peels or small pit traps a foot gets caught in even though these are usually easy to prevent. When damaged or provoked (like avoiding traps or evading attacks) enough Suitonga will enter Rage Mode and fight seriously until calming down again. The beast then uses more physical attacks and also does a lot more damage. It will also combine more attacks like small water projectiles combined with physical attacks. Attacks The attacks listed are only usable in the mode they're sorted in. Prankster Mode #'Tail trip': Suitonga aligns its tail visibly and tries to swipe hunters off their feet with it. When succeeded laughing pose, when failed frustrated pose. #'Push/Pull': Suitonga either pushes or pulls its target off its feet. #'Water spit': The Fanged Beast lifts its head slightly and spits towards a target. Can also be used while climbing above. #'Fruit peel trap': Suitonga picks up and peels a fruit to throw the peel in front of a running hunter. When succeeded laughing pose, when failed frustrated pose. #'Swinging feint': Suitonga wraps its tail around a bamboo stem and charges towards a target to suddenly stop right before it and use its tail to change direction with a swing to another target. When no second target is present this attack gets used to procrastinate the charge attack instead. #'Building pitfall trap': The Fanged Beast easily visible makes a small hole in the ground. When a hunter steps on it, on foot gets caught in the trap and the hunter needs to struggle for a short time to get out. When succeeded laughing pose, when failed frustrated pose. #'Stink fruit': While climbing above Suitonga throws a stinking fruit towards an target. This inflicts the Soiled status effect. #'Throwing': Picks up an item and throws it towards target. Possible items include stones (earthblight), fruits (when stinking fruite, soiled), bamboo pieces. Can be procrastinated for some time after picking up. #'Stone catapult': Suitonga picks up a stone and holds it between its teeth to shoot it with water pressure towards an opponent. #'Punch': Suitonga takes a small swing and punches. #'Kick': Suitonga takes a small swing and kicks which can be used while climbing too. Rage Mode #'Punch': Suitonga takes a big swing and punches. Can be repeated. #'Kick': Suitonga takes a big swing and kicks which can be used while climbing too. #'Drop kick': Suitonga jumps and attacks with both feet towards a target. Can be used while charging at a target as well what inflicts even more damage. #'Water spit': Same as in Prankster Mode but more variety. Suitonga can also spit more water balls in different directions or use a longer lasting water spit. #'Body slam': The beast jumps up and falls onto an target similar to Congalala. This attack can follow up a short water spit. #'Grab': While hanging upside down Suitonga grabs a hunter and tries to throw him/her towards another target. When no other target is there it throws it towards the ground. The hunter needs to struggle to get free before getting thrown. #'Tail grab': Similar to grab but can also be used on the ground. Suitonga looks behind and grabs a hunter with its tail behind it. #'Throwing': See Prankster Mode. #'Double fist attack': Suitonga puts one hand around its fist, lifts its arms and strikes down. Can also be used while climbing, hanging down with its feet, forming the double fist and letting itself swing above the ground to accelerate the attack. #'Head butt': The Fanged Beast reaches for an opponent. If caught it strikes down its head to head butt the victim who gets stunned from the attack. #'Bite': Suitonga goes down on four limbs and bites towards a target. #'Tail attack': While Suitonga climbs above it uses its tail as a whip and strikes an opponent. Notes *The weakness is Earth, then Ice. *In Rage Mode more parts of the face get purple and the change of fighting style occurs. *When exhausted, the beast stands more often on all four limbs and the water spit and stone catapult doesn't work. **It catches fish to regain stamina. *Suitonga usually gets encountered with some Suitos following it. *When Suitonga gets stunned, paralyzed or put asleep while using its swinging feint, hunters are able to knot the tail around the bamboo stem to get an even longer chance to attack it. **This will cause it to enter Rage Mode afterwards. *It takes about eight failed attacks (causing frustrated pose) to get it into Rage Mode. When taking enough damage this number decreases. *The fangs can be broken and the tail can be damaged. Materials Suitonga Fang (only when broken), Purple Skin, Suitonga Tail (when damaged), Suitonga Hide, Suitonga Pelt, Water Sac Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast